Letters from Moony
by LupinLover99
Summary: the whole time sirius was in Azkaban, remus was sending him letters, despite the fact it may be silly. takes place before OotP and a sortof companion to my other story, On the Road
1. Default Chapter

"Letters from Moony"

Disclaimer: I do not own Moony or Padfoot or Azkaban for that matter, I do own these letters however. Guys? It's the summer now; get ready for a slough of updates! Or as many as I can fit in b/w driver's ed classes. Lol.

Summary: the whole time Sirius was in Azkaban, Remus was sending him letters. Takes place right before OotP starts. Also takes place after my other story, "on the road".

Chapter 1: finding the letters 

Sirius was on the road and loving it. Dumbledore had given him orders in June to round up the old crowd and he had finished that. He had just finished talking to Remus and lying low there for a while. Now he'd gotten new orders, to go back to his old house at Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore had said it would be an ideal location for Order of the Phoenix headquarters. Sirius didn't want to go back there. It held many bad memories of crying in his room after being beaten and of sitting by the window in the summers before he ran away, waiting for a letter from his friends. But, what Dumbledore says, you do. And Remus had said it was probably for the best.

Sirius apparated onto Grimmauld Place late one night in early July. He ambled down the street towards the spot where his house should be. But it wasn't. He thought very hard about that damn house until it slowly materialized between numbers 11 and 13. He walked up the walk, up the stairs and looked at the silver snake doorknocker on the front door with disdain. God, he hated his family. He touched the door with his wand and heard metallic clicking. He didn't remember his family being this paranoid. Finally, the door swung forward and he entered that wretched house.

Actually, what happened was, he took one step and slipped on a pile of letters under where the mail slot must have been and fell on his ass. He ran a hand through his hair, wincing at the pain in his buttocks, and got up. He was just about ready to burn all those bloody letters that some stupid idiot had left right inside the door when something on the envelopes caught his eye. The top one was addressed to "Padfoot" with a little paw print under the name. He fell to his knees and sifted through the pile. They were all addressed to him. There was no one who knew his animagus name that didn't know he was in Azkaban. Who would be dense enough to send these for the last 12 years? He opened the first one and began to read.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_Well friend, this is going to sound horribly Beatles cliché, but I read the news today and oh boy. I mean, the headline was all about Lily and James. The whole damn paper was all about Lily and James. I had to sit there and read about my two friends who are now dead. But in a smaller column off to the side, there was a little blurb about you, of all people. It said that you betrayed them. And, Padfoot, my heart seriously stopped. Despite all the evidence and all the media, I just cannot believe that you did it Sirius. I just can't. You have to admit, the evidence is convincing, especially written by Rita Skeeter. But I know you personally and I truly cannot believe it. Now I know you are on your way to Azkaban. But I also know in my heart that you will get out. I don't know how and I don't know when but you are a very bright young man and you will find a way out. _

_Some people would say this is foolish, to be sending letters to your empty house. But what else am I going to do? All the people I care about are gone. At least you're still alive. That's another thing, why did you kill Peter? For some reason, I think you will have a good explanation for me when you come back. I always thought he was becoming a little sketchy in the past few years. Ah, another thing. Why did you do that to me these past few years? You know what I'm talking about Mr. Black. You and James completely alienated me just because I am a werewolf. You know it's that, doggy. If you stopped and thought for a minute, about why you thought that I was the spy, it had to be my lycanthropy. I'm shady or dodgy just because of that? Well look here, that was very rude and I don't know if you were just strung along by James but if they had done it to you I would have said, "no, this isn't right, he's our friend!" I have felt very alone these past few years, Sirius. For that, I think you deserve some time in Azkaban. If you thought clearly for one moment you would have seen that just because I'm a werewolf does not mean that I would betray the only people who have loved me. Honestly…. Well, I'm done blowing off steam, so ta ta for now. I don't think I'll write again. It's a little silly. Farewell. _

_Remus "Moony" Lupin_

Sirius stopped reading and sat there for a good 5 minutes thinking about it. He had not remembered those years when they had alienated him. It had been so long ago. He didn't realize how Moony felt about it. He realized how selfish he had been these past 14 years. He had not had one thought about Moony and how he felt about what he had done. Save the times he'd felt guilty on the full moons of course. He wondered if there were any letters that he had written on one of those full moons. He didn't know how he was going to tell but he began to rifle through the pile of letters. He stumbled upon one that had his name written on it in sloppy writing. Moony was never sloppy. He opened this one and began to read.

A/N: well, how is it so far? Please review and let me know. Do I write Moony's letters well? J/W.


	2. more letters

"Letters from Moony"

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here, only the words in the letters.

Note 4 "Remusgrl01": um, yes, Remus knew what he was doing by sending Padfoot back to Grimmauld and I think it was his little way of pushing him towards those letters that he really wanted him to read without saying it out loud. And yes, Sirius is selfish. Lol, that's why we love him.

To everyone: this is NOT slash! Sorry for fans of slash…lol.

Chapter 2: more letters 

_Sirius,_

_Why is it so difficult? Why is life so damn difficult? Tomorrow is the full moon and I can barely get out of bed. I can't stop thinking Sirius. Do you remember the last time we saw each other? We were standing next to James and Lily's house rubble. It was smoking and you had been crying and we hugged and you told me that it was okay because we had each other. Well, you know what Sirius? I have no one now. No one. You even bloody killed off Peter so I don't even have him now. Damn it Sirius, why are you so reckless? If you had left well enough alone and just let me go to the ministry and try to explain to them what we thought peter had done, then maybe you wouldn't be in bloody jail now! You never stop to think! Not for a minute! And do you know that your bloody recklessness causes others around you to suffer too? Like me, Sirius. Did you ever think of me? I don't think so. _

_Remus_

_Sirius, _

_Oh lord, I can barely move. Last night was horrible. I scratched myself up real bad and I may have some internal bleeding. It's all I can do to write this letter. I'm sorry that the last letter was a little harsh. You know, PMS, Pre-Moon Syndrome. Oh how you used to tease me for that. Heh. I think it rained last night too because I woke up all wet and I have a slight cold. Oh, Padfoot, I wish you were here. I miss you so much. I miss you the most after the full moon. This was when we had the most fun. You would bring me breakfast and we'd joke around about the previous night. Well, we shouldn't have done that. The full moon is nothing to joke about, really. But we were young and reckless. So young…I miss it. Do you, Sirius? _

_ Remus_

Sirius could not feel worse than he did now. Remus' letters were a very good source of how he had felt while Sirius was in Azkaban. Sirius had never given it a thought and now he felt horrible for not thinking of his friend. All he'd thought about was a way to get out. And now he felt responsible for all those injuries and problems Remus had had while he was away. He would try to make it up to him in the coming years. Had Remus known that Sirius would be coming home to these letters when he'd sent him on his way?

Remus had been wondering for the past two days whether Sirius had stumbled upon the letters he had written. He must have, they should have been right under the mail slot. Remus could just picture the look on Sirius' face when he slipped on them! He really wished they could pick up where they left off but Azkaban had changed Sirius and the years alone had made Remus mature faster. He wondered if there was a happy medium.


End file.
